Human
Being a human means living a hard life rife with famine, war, and plague. However, the gods favor those of your kind who worship them, and grant protection to those they deem worthy. 'Ability score increase' One ability score of your choice increases by 1. Favor Once per day you may ask one of the twelve gods for help. You may reroll an ability check or saving throw, if it is within their domain and your alignment doesn’t oppose theirs. (e.g. Lawful good vs. Chaotic evil) Age Humans reach adulthood in their late teens and live less than a century. 'Alignment' Humans tend toward no alignment. The best and the worst are found among them. 'Size' Medium (~5-6 ft) 'Speed' Base walking -30ft Base swimming -15ft 'Vision ' Normal 'Humans are very adaptable, and come from all walks of life. The region you hail from also affects your abilities:' 'Athenian' 'Well Read' Whether you were born in the countryside of Attica or raised in the streets of Athens itself, you were brought up with deep roots in literature and arts. *You can at least Read Greek 'Ability score increase' Your intelligence score increases by 2. 'Sea-farer' Athenians are known for their prowess at sea. ''' '''Swim speed is increased by 10 ft. 'Proficient' In sea vehicles 'Athena’s Grace' The goddess Athena’s blood runs through your veins. Advantage on any rolls while communing with the god Athena. 'Languages' ' Greek' 'Spartan' 'Battle-ready' Spartans are raised from birth to be prepared for war. A true Spartan prides themself on their athleticism and combat abilities. ' 'Ability score increase ' Your Strength score increases by 2.' 'Combat Prowess' Proficiency with Heavy Armor and Martial Weapons. 'The Might of Ares' You are a worthy Greek in the eyes of the god of War. Advantage on any rolls while communing with the god Ares. 'Languages' ' Greek' 'Persian' 'Outlander' In Greece, your foreign ways are seen as odd or dangerous, often leaving you running from the law, but the nomadic ways of your people have given you experience beyond your years. ' 'Ability score increase ' Your Wisdom and Dexterity scores 'both increase by 1. 'Merchant Influence' Travelling along the road closely with foreign merchants, you know your way around bartering with them. Advantage on Charisma rolls with non-Greek vendors. 'Touch of Hermes' While you aren’t Greek, you have been able to assimilate fairly enough. Your people’s behavior is not so different from that of the followers of Hermes. You have managed to gain his trust. Advantage on any rolls while communing with the god 'Hermes.' 'Variant:' 'Persian Tradition (Replaces Touch of Hermes)' Your people do not follow the Greek pantheon, but you have learned tales and stories of your own that speak of the light and dark in the world. Cantrip Protection against Good and Evil At 3rd level you can cast At 5th level you can cast 'Languages' Greek, Persian, Thieves Cant 'Egyptian' 'Civilization' Egyptians have paved the way for civilization in this area of the world. Math, language, art all originated here, and it shows. Ability score increase: Your Intelligence and Wisdom score 'both increase by 1.' 'Underworld Familiarity' Your people are well versed in the ways of death and dying. Resistence to necrotic damage. 'Indirect Exposure' The gods you have been taught to follow are very similar to the Greek Pantheon. You may choose one god within the Greek Pantheon that would align with your own, you have Advantage on all rolls while communing with the god of ''' '''your choice. 'Languages' Greek, Egyptian 'Babylonian' 'Lost to History' Babylon and its culture is slowly crumbling to the Persians, but you still hold all of its dwindling secrets. 'Ability score increase' ' Your Wisdom Score increases by 2.' 'Roots of Agriculture' Your people’s civilization revolves around agriculture, you are well accustomed to growing plants and crops. Proficient in Nature 'Religious Origins' Religion began with Babylon. Proficient in Religion and History. 'Friend of Demeter' Your Babylonian upbringing unknowingly put you in the good graces of the god Demeter. Who knew. Advantage on any rolls while communing with the god Demeter 'Languages' ' Greek, Babylonian'